poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends in Brazil/We're Friends
This is how Thomas, Lightning and friends in Brazil and We're friends goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. night as Nia sleeps, Thomas glares at her while the cars watches the view. A gust of wind blows, making a tarpaulin flap up and down, revealing a yellow tire and a number 43 on the door underneath. Thomas recognizes it Thomas: Ace? Lightning McQueen: Huh? tarpaulin flies off revealing Ace Ace: G'day, mates! Glad you can all make it. Thomas: Glad we can make it? I didn't know where you've gone or which ship to get on and I don't even know where to go to next after Rio. Ace: Well, that's the best way. Free and easy. Take it as it comes. Cruz Ramirez: See? We told you he'd be here. And thanks for letting me win, Ace. Ace: No problem, Cruz. Lightning McQueen: Man, you two are perfect for each other. Sally: Yep. Mater: No doubt about it. Thomas: But, why didn't you wait for us? Ace: You didn't need me to wait for you. I knew you figured it out. By yourself. Finn McMissile: We were there too you know. Rita: Ace: Yeah, you and Holley as well as the others. You wanna be a free spirit, don't ya, Thomas? Like me. Seeing the sights, doing your own thing. You don't need any baggage to tie ya down. Thomas: Baggage? What baggage? gestures to Nia who is still asleep Ace: I heard you all talking. All I'm saying is don't let anyone get in your way. You don't want someone else telling you what to do. You wanna have fun, don't ya? Lightning McQueen: Just to let you know, Ace, I have more fun when I have friends by my side. Like my old pal, Mater. And then there's my girlfriend, Sally. My student Cruz and all the other friends I've made in the past. Sally: What Stickers meant to say is that having friends with you doesn't slow you down. The King: This ain't a one man deal, kid. Like McQueen learns, you need to wise up, understand that it is okay to be a free spirit sometimes but it's just as important to care about other people's feelings. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. Ace: I see your point, Mr Weathers. But I think I like being free and easy more. Smokey: Kid, life's not always 'bout fun. Finn McMissile: He's right. Sometimes, it's about responsibilities and making sure everyone follow rules like we do. Ace: I know. But still. See ya in port, guys. We should get a little shut-eye before the next race. workman put the tarpaulin back on Ace who falls asleep Thomas: Good night, mate. Good night, guys. Lightning McQueen: Night, Thomas. Mater: See ya tomorrow buddy. cars and Thomas fell asleep. The scene changes to the ocean in globe form with an arrow moving across it leaving red lines behind. It moves towards Brazil where it stops and it changes to a view of a harbour where the ship has docked and Nia is awake Nia: (giggles) Oh, listen to that music. We're in Rio de Janeiro, guys. Brazil, South America. Mater: This is where Raul lives! Lightning McQueen: I know. Flo: Whoo-wee! Ramone: We might see him if we're lucky, man. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. Ya never know. saw that Ace is gone Thomas: Ace? is lifted up by a crane who is humming to herself and he is on the rails when he saw Ace on the road next to him Thomas: Oh! There you are. Ace: Continent number 2, Thomas. South America. Ole! Holley Shiftwell: Nice Spanish. Ace: Thanks. The next race is across country rally which goes through the Amazon. The rainforest. Thomas: A train forest? Finn McMissile: He said rainforest. Thomas: Oh. (gasps) Does that mean there are tracks there? Ace: Of course! moves back and spins around Ace: There're bound to be tracks. It's not hot dry sand. Thomas: So, that means I can come with you! Ace: Ha-ha! Time to get fueled up for the race, Thomas! honks as he race away just as Nia was coming over Nia: Was that.... Thomas: Ace? Yes! He's getting fueled up for the race through the Amazon. Oh, and I need to fueled up too or I'II be left behind again. Lightning McQueen: Yep. Fillmore, fuel. Guido, tires. Move it. Fillmore: Way ahead of ya, man. Guido: Pit stop! Cruz Ramirez: And make it quick! Finn McMissile: We'II keep Thomas company whilst you're racing. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco is ready to race! Mater: And hopefully, Chick, Storm and the lemons don't ruin our racing. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Me too. set off, leaving Nia alone to be unhitched from the crane and went over to the coal hopper to fill up on coal. But then, a red flag is waved and a yard manage blow his whistle as he walk over to them, holding a clipboard Yard Manager: OK, OK. Where are you all going? Thomas: We're going through the Amazon. Yard Manager: The Amazon? (he look at his papers on his clipboard) With what cargo? Thomas: Um, uh... I don't have any cargo. Lightning McQueen: We're here to get fueled up for the race through the Amazon. Thomas: Do you know Ace? He's one of the racing cars. Yard Manager: I don't know anything about racing cars. I work on the railway and we don't give out coal and water to engines unless they're doing something useful. Mater: This is different from back on Sodor. Thomas: Mater, I know. But I can be really useful. I'm always pulling goods trains or passenger coaches back on Sodor. Mack: So do you have any jobs that Thomas can do so that he can get fill up with coal and water? Yard Manager: Hmm. Well, I got a goods train going through the Amazon bound for San Francisco. If you can take that, you can fill up with all the coal and water you need. Cruz Ramirez: Thanks. yard manager signals and coal pours into Thomas' coal bunker and the cars fill their tanks with gas and they set off to the yard to get their train Yard Manager: It's up to you to get this cargo to San Francisco on time. Thomas and Cars: (gasps) them was a lot of trucks and flatbeds scattered in all the sidings in the yard Thomas: Bust my buffers! That's a awful lot of coffee. Mater: Dad-gum! Lightning McQueen: And a lot of trucks. Holley Shiftwell: No kidding. Thomas: But I am a really useful engine! OK, I'II do it! Yard Manager: I thought your friend was helping you. Thomas: Who? Ace? puffed up behind him and the cars and whistles Nia: No. (whistles) Me. Thomas: Oh, it's you again. I might have known. Finn McMissile: We'll be there too, Thomas. Cruz Ramirez: And no need to be rude to Nia. Hopefully this doesn't become like when we met, Mr McQueen. Lightning McQueen: (remembering when he first met Cruz and they both ended up having an argument) I hope not, Cruz. Holley Shiftwell: We'II have to make sure that those events don't happen again with Thomas and Nia. Nia: We can take this coffee to San Francisco together. The King: We can use her help to pull these trucks to San Francisco since it's a lot of them here. Thomas: (sighs) Fine. Then get coupled up. We need to hurry anyway if we gonna catch up with Ace. song We're Friends starts as Thomas and Nia coupled up to the trucks and puff down a town where people wearing colorful headdresses and playing drums dance on each side of them : We're friends! : Thomas: Anywhere I go : Seems like you're gonna go there too : Anything I do : You're always gonna do that too : It doesn't really matter where I may be : I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. : Nia: (spoken) But Thomas! : Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends! : Nia: Anywhere you go : I really wanna go with you : Anything you do : I'll be there to help you too : Let's stick together we are stronger as two : Let's stick together that's what good friends do! : Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends! : Troublesome Trucks: Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Olé! : Olé! : Olé! : Olé! : Thomas: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? : Nia: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. : Smokey: (spoken) It's the friendly thing to do, kid. : Sheriff: (spoken) No need to be grumpy about it. : 'Lightning McQueen: '(spoken) Just be happy that you have good friends like us and you get to see the world just like you've always wanted. just roll his eyes in annoyance as they went on their way. In the Amazon, a snake slithers on a branch as a drop of water lands on a big leaf. Thomas and Nia, along with the cars, puff through the trees Nia: Look, maybe we should stop for more water. Thomas: Stop for water? Honestly, Nia, we don't have time for you to stop and fill your water tanks. Nia: It's not for me. I had extra tanks, Thomas but you must be running low by now. Holley Shiftwell: Yes, Thomas. According to the readings I'm getting, your tanks are nearly empty. Thomas: We're in a hurry, Holley. We're trying to catch up with... is a sudden tuneful tooting sound Thomas: Oh! Ace! Tony, Angelique and the two other rally cars zoom into view Angelique: Whoo-hoo! Tony: (laughs) Race Cars: (laughs) leap over the flatbed in front of Nia and land beside McQueen and the others Ace: Whoo-hoo! Hey, mates! Look at me! Thomas: Ha-hey, Ace! Lighting McQueen: That's our cue! Come on, guys! Cruz Ramirez: Right behind you Mr McQueen! Finn McMissile: Good luck! race cars head off after the rally cars. The Cars Antagonist Legion appears and race after them. Chick signals to Grem Chick Hicks: Grem, time to make your move! Grem: You got it, Chick! races up to the American rally car and clips his rear, sending him spinning out Cruz Ramirez: gasps American Rally Car: Hey! Jackson Storm: Enjoy your retirement! laughs as he race ahead. Thomas was too busy racing after Ace to notice the villains' sabotage Nia: Thomas! What about the...... pass a water tower Nia: Water tower. Finn McMissile: (knowing they've past a water tower) He'II be out of water before he knows it. Smokey: Yep. Holley Shiftwell: Finn! Smokey! Look! look and see Acer gaining on Angelique and Finn pull out his gun and shoot his tyre, causing him to swerve into the bushes Professor Z: Ugh! McMissile! Miles Axelrod: (looking at Thomas and Nia with a glare) And those two tank engines! Sterling: We can't let them foil our plans. Chick Hicks: You two, take care of the French and British racers, my and the boys'll handle the Aussie. Boost: You got it, boss! DJ: We won't let you down, Chickster! catch up with Tony and Angelique Boost: Hey, good lookin'. Angelique: Oh, hello. DJ: Wanna hear some music? Tony: Oh, go on then. But make it quick. plays some soothing music which causes Tony and Angelique to dose off. Boost nudges Angelique and she swerves into Tony, sending them both into the bushes. Lightning sees this Lightning McQueen: Sheriff, deal with them! Sheriff: They're not the only ones involved! is glaring at the other Cars villains Mater: Finn, Holley and I will deal with them! Finn and Holley race after the villains while Sheriff deals with the Tuners Thomas: Faster, Nia! Come on! We need to keep up! race cars races besides them Ace: Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Yee-haw! Race Car: Whoo-hoo-hoo! accidentally bump Race Car's bumper, making him go in a spin Race Car: Hey! Watch your both wheels! Nia: Your friend Ace is going too fast you know! He's going to have an accident! Thomas: Nonsense, Nia! You're just jealous because we're too slow to keep up with him. just frowns at this Ramone: Race cars are meant to go fast when racing, man. Nia: I know that, Ramone. But Ace has to be careful. Holley Shiftwell: Yes. There are millions of dangers on the course. Thomas: Come on! Being a super fast racing car is cool. Just imagine..... imagines being a streamlined version of himself with a visor included and racing on the ground with Ace, Lightning and the others. He raced ahead of them and crosses the finish line. The fantasy ends Thomas: (laughs) scene changes to the Sahara desert where the Fat Controller is riding on a camel which is very unconformable for him The Fat Controller: Uh. Oh. Man: (singing) This is the way the let is right. Betsy, Betsy, Betsy. The Fat Controller: Oh! Uh! Man: This is the way the jungle and I tip-top, tip-top, tip-top. The Fat Controller: Uh! Uh! Uh! Man: And this is the way the bound as well. (laughs) Ah, a lad from Ireland taught me that. Good, isn't it? The Fat Controller: Are you sure Thomas actually came this way. There aren't any railway tracks. Oh. pick up a canteen to drink some water but found out that it's empty The Fat Controller: Oh. (sighs) Water.... scene changes to the Amazon where Thomas, Nia and the cars are moving along Thomas: (laughs) I feel like a speedboat! splashed through puddles. Nia is still frowning at Thomas not taking on water. A truck spits out water from his mouth into another truck's face, making him laugh Truck: (laughs) Thomas: Come on, everyone. We need to keep up with..... suddenly sees Ace lying upside down on his roof and Lightning and the other cars surrounding him, worried looks on their faces Ace: Thomas! Thomas: Ace! Guys! What happened?! Cruz Ramirez: It was Chick's doing. Lightning McQueen: He had Arvy and Dr. Damage cause him to crash. Nia: Arvy? Thomas: One of McQueen's enemies. Nia: What does he look like? Miss Fritter: A white RV van with a ring in his grill and black paint on his windshield. put her scream to show Nia Arvy's design Nia: Oh, so that's what he looks like. Ace: Uh, nothing to worry about, mate. rolls her eyes in annoyance as Ace tries to explain what happened Ace: One of the hazards rallying you know. (chuckles) I'II make up for lost time on the next race. Thomas: But, uh, what are you do now? Ace: What I always do. Wait until help arrives. The mechanics' car should be alo...... they heard a weird sound echoing in the trees Ace: Do you hear that, guys? Nia, the trucks and the cars listened carefully to the noise. Something speeds past the camera Ace: I heard something moving in the bushes. Actually, help has arrived, hasn't it? Mate? Thomas: Has it? I don't see anybody. laughs Nia: I think he means us, Thomas. I think Ace wants us to help him. He's frightened. Ace: No, I'm not. I, I just don't get scared that easily. I mean it, it's just I, I need to get out of here and get my bumpers straightened. Plus, I think I've got two flat tires. But I've only one spare and.... noise gets louder and closer frightening Ace more Ace: And, and there's a wild animal coming! I don't like wild animals! starts screaming as a shadowy shape jumps onto his undercarriage, making him scream in terror. The others' mouth gape open Ace: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! "wild animal" is revealed to be a monkey Thomas: (laughs) It's only a little monkey. Nia: Oh. Look at him. Hello. Ace: Help, guys! Put me up! Put me on the track! I need to get outta heeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeee! Thomas, Nia, the cars and Ace on a flatbed, are moving on Ace: So, which way are you heading next, anyway? Yeah, I'm outta this race but if I can get fixed up and taken to the Salt Flats...... Ace saw that Thomas' slowing down Ace: What are you doing? Why you stopping? Thomas: Oh. Sorry. But, my tank is empty. Mater: Oh, shoot. Lightning McQueen: Now we'll never get to the United States. Ace: This is serious, folks. We need to keep going. Nia: But we can't go anywhere if Thomas doesn't have water. I can't pull the whole train by myself and I'm going to need water soon too. Cruz Ramirez: Even with a lot of us, we won't get all the coffee there, so unless Thomas get some more water, we're not going anywhere. Thomas: I should have stopped at that water tower. Finn McMissile: But did you listen to Nia? No! feels and looks ashamed at this look at Thomas then at Nia and the cars, seeing that they got a point. Then a drop of water lands on Nia's nose. She look up and saw leaves above her and gasps, getting an idea Nia: Maybe we can use leaves. Thomas, Ace and the cars: Leaves? Flo: What's leaves gotta do with any of this? Nia: Yes! Leaves can be used to make all kinds of things. Baskets, toys, clothes and even houses. Leaves can be very useful materials and they have some really big leaves here in the rainforest. and the cars looks interested at this while Ace just rolls his eyes Nia: So we can make a funnel and funnel rainwater into your water tank, Thomas. Lightning McQueen: Good idea. Rita: Let's try it. driver, Bob and the smokejumpers get [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DavidBrennan99